Halt ihn fest
by LadyMona
Summary: Was, wenn Zack Bones und Booth nicht unterbrochen hätte? Er taucht zwar im Fenster des Diners auf, aber... Lest selbst... Eine kleine Abwandlung und Ausweitung der letzten Szene von „Judas on a pole“... Die Story gibt’s auch auf Englisch.


**Halt ihn fest**

**Summary**: Was, wenn Zack Bones und Booth nicht unterbrochen hätte? Er taucht im Fenster des Diners aufgetaucht, aber… Lest selbst… Eine kleine Abwandlung und Ausweitung der letzten Szene von „Judas on a pole". Die Story gibt's auch auf Englisch.

**Disclaimer**: "Bones" gehört mir nicht. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und für alle BB-Shipper da draußen.

**Rating**: K+

**A/n**: Diese Story hab ich zuerst (und zum ersten Mal) auf Englisch geschrieben und hier unter dem Titel „Hang on to him" veröffentlicht. Ich wollte sie aber auch auf Deutsch veröffentlichen. Ist ja schließlich meine Muttersprache.  
Die Story enthält Zitate aus TV-Episoden, die bisher noch nicht syncronisiert wurden. Ich hab mich einfach bemüht, sie bedeutungsgetreu ins Deutsche zu holen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er ist dein Vater. Und er liebt dich."

Temperance schwieg. Liebe... was konnte sie darauf antworten? Wenn es doch so einfach wäre… mit der Liebe. Und wenn Booth sie nur nicht _so_ ansehen würde. Sie bekam dabei Gänsehaut… Warum musste er sie auch so ansehen? Und warum ließ sie das lächerliche Wörtchen Liebe aus seinem Mund keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen?

„Weißt du," begann sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „Ich bin… ich gehöre wohl einfach zu den Leuten, die keine Familie haben sollen. Das ist…"

Sie wollte sich von ihm abwenden, als er mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger ihr Kinn berührte, ihr Gesicht anhob und ihren Blick zu sich zurückführte.

„Bones… es gib mehr als nur die eine Familie."

Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken. Dieselbe Geste wie im Krankenhaus in New Orleans… Sie seufzte innerlich… Natürlich hatte er Recht. Zack, Angela und Hodgins waren zu ihrer Familie geworden. Booth natürlich auch. Ja… sie wusste es… und doch… Vielleicht war diese Art von Familie nicht mehr genug. Vielleicht befand sie sich an einem Wendepunkt. Und vielleicht…

_Familie_… Nein, Booth war für sie nicht auf dieselbe Art Familie wie Zack, Angela und Hodgins. Er war etwas anderes… Er war… Was war er? Sie wusste es in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr. War er ihr Freund?... Partner?... Vertrauter?... War er... mehr? Mehr als nur Familie... Er war... Es traf sie urplötzlich. Ja, er war so viel mehr.  
Und ihr Blick verband sie plötzlich untrennbar mit seinem. Alles um sie herum schwand und wurde bedeutungslos. In ihren Augenwinkeln glaubte Temperance Zack ans Fenster klopfen zu hören und ihn sich selbst und Booth hereinwinken zu sehen, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf. Booth ebenso wenig. Sie waren vollkommen voneinander gefangen… unfähig sich zu bewegen…Ja, dieselbe Geste… aber so viel mehr Knistern… _das_ Knistern…

„Jeder hat zwei Familien," fuhr Booth sanft fort, „die, in die wir geboren werden. Und die, die wir wählen."

_Familie… wählen_… hallte in ihrem Bewusstsein wieder. Sie versank in seinem Blick und erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas, das Angela zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_Ich denke, er mag dich. Gott, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich ihn mir schnappen._

...gefolgt von einer anderen Aussage ihre besten Freundin.

_Booth ist ein großer, starker, heißer Kerl, der dein Leben retten will. Ich meine, du hast da wirklich einen Ritter in schimmernder FBI-Standard-Rüstung._

... dann erinnerte sie sich daran, was Detective Harding in New Orleans zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_Ein Kerl, der von D.C. hier runter fliegt. Sie sind mehr als nur ‚sozusagen'..._

Oh Gott... Sie hatten alle Recht... Und sie selbst war so blind gewesen... hatte entschieden, so blind zu sein… Und nun? Sollte sie ihn küssen?... Zu viele Gedanken… Zu viel Nachdenken…  
Weitere Erinnerungen fluteten ihr Bewusstsein. Aurora... Vegas... Weihnachten im Labor... und ganz besonders die vergangenen Tage…Harding hatte Recht.  
Angela hatte Recht.  
Und ihr Vater? Was hatte er gesehen, um Booth zu bitten, auf sie aufzupassen? Und ihr zu sagen…

_Wenn du jemanden findest, dem du vertrauen kannst – halt ihn fest. Vergiss das nicht._

Temperance konnte es nicht länger leugnen oder ignorieren. Hier war sie nun, stand direkt vor ihm, so nahe… Hoffnungslos von seinen Augen gefangen… Seine Finger berührten noch immer ihr Kinn, bereit sie zu küssen, zögernd, weil… ja, warum eigentlich?  
Ja, richtig… er hatte den ersten Schritt gemacht, den halben Weg, und wartete nun, ob sie ihm entgegen kam – oder abwenden würde. Aber was sollte sie tun? Den Schritt machen oder…

Da wurde es ihr klar. Das war nicht sein erster Versuch zu einem ersten Schritt. Abends nach dem Fall der toten Schönheitskönigin im Labor, als sie zusammen Donuts gegessen und über den Papierkram geredet hatten… da war auch so ein Moment gewesen. Ein Moment, den sie beide hatten vorbeiziehen lassen und aus dem sie sich durch das Bestellen von thailändischem Essen herausgewunden hatten. Aber jetzt… nein, hier gab es kein Entkommen mehr, hier konnten sie sich nur ihren Gefühlen ergeben…

Ja, für einen kurzen Augenblick sah Temperance Zack im Fenster des Diners auftauchen, hörte ihn ans Fenster klopfen, sah ihn sich und Booth hereinwinken.  
Sie ignorierte es. Booth ignorierte es.Und sie kam ihm entgegen, ihre Lippen trafen seine in einem sanften Kuss. Sie bettete ihre Hände auf seine Brust… Seine rechte Hand hielt noch immer ihr Kinn, glitt dann in ihren Nacken um sie näher an sich heranzuziehen… und seine freie Hand schlang sich um ihre Taille…

Zack stand sprachlos im Fenster und sah der Szene zu... Angela trat freudestrahlend an seine Seite, ebenso ein gleichfalls sprachloser Hodgins.

Sie küssten sich einfach weiter.  
Temperance wusste nicht wie lange. Booth ebenso wenig.  
Aber als der Kuss irgendwann endete stand Angela immer noch da, grinste und bedachte sie mit einem Ich-wusste-dass-das-irgendwann-passieren-würde…oh-ich-freu-mich-ja-so-für-euch-(und-mich)-Blick.

Temperance fühlte noch immer Booths linke Hand auf ihrer Taille ruhen und lächelte. Sie wusste es jetzt. Obwohl sie ihm nicht vergeben konnte, was er ihr angetan hatte und was für eine Art Mensch er war – in diesem Augenblick war sie ihrem Vater für seine Worte sehr dankbar. _Jemandem, dem du vertrauen kannst_…  
Es gab kein 'wenn'. Max musste bei diesen Worten an Booth gedacht haben, musste ihn gekannt haben. Ja, natürlich hatte er das – immerhin hatte er ganz offensichtlich stets über seine Tochter gewacht.

„Halt ihn fest…" wiederholte sie flüsternd die Worte ihres Vaters.

„Was?" fragte Booth leise, während er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr linkes Ohr schob.

„Mir ist nur etwas eingefallen, das mein Vater zu mir gesagt hat, bevor er und Russ geflohen sind."

„Was war es?"

„Wenn ich jemanden finden sollte, dem ich vertrauen kann, solle ich ihn festhalten."

Booth lächelte. „Wenn?"

Ja, das war der Wendepunkt in ihrem Leben. Jetzt war sie bereit. Bereits für alles, was folgen würde. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Aber das war in Ordnung. Sie hatte jetzt alles, was sie wollte. Und brauchte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Ich schätze, er wollte mich nicht unter Druck setzen… Aber er kennt dich und ich bin sicher, er wusste schon eine ganze Weile, dass es hier kein 'wenn' mehr gibt." _Nicht mehr seit ich dich kenne_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Dann wirst du mich also festhalten?"

„Musst du das wirklich noch fragen, nach allem was passiert ist?" Ihr Lächeln weitete sich aus. „Ich habe sehr viel mehr vor."

„Na ja, ich wollte nur sicher sein. Du kannst manchmal sehr verwirrend und launisch sein," grinste er.

Sie sah ihn einfach nur an.

„Was?" fragte er leicht unsicher.

Sie lächelte wieder. Und küsste ihn.

Diesmal schenkten sie dem erneuten Klopfen am Fenster jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Angela bedeutete ihnen, endlich hereinzukommen und mitzufeiern, indem sie auf Zack und Hodgins an der Theke deutete.

Booth lachte. „Zack hat den Job bekommen, was?"

„Komm rein und gratulier ihm."

„Nein, das sind deine Squints, nicht meine."

Sie nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn in Richtung des Diner-Eingangs. „Nein, Booth, wir _alle_ sind auch deine Squints… Tu mir einen Gefallen und klopf Zack mit der offenen Hand auf die Schulter."

„Was? Warum?" erwiderte er verwirrt. „Hat das ne bestimmte Bedeutung?" Er versuchte, sie spielerisch an der Taille zu kitzeln, als sie durch die Tür traten.

Sie lachte und griff wieder nach seinem Arm als sie sich der Theke näherten. „Familie. Wir sind deine Familie."

Als sich ihr und Angelas zufriedener Blick kreuzten, erinnerte sie sich an ein anderes Gespräch mit ihr.

_Wir gestalten unser Leben aus Chaos und Hoffnung. Und Liebe. Eines Tages wirst du jemanden treffen._ Aber sie hatte nur geantwortet _Ich habe alles was ich brauche._

Wie falsch sie selbst doch gelegen hatte… Und wie glücklich sie jetzt war.

„Wie ich sagte," meinte Angela sanft und so als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Temperance lächelte und sah zu Booth, der Zack auf die Schulter klopfte.


End file.
